Talk:Antagonist
Boss categorisation Two users have been disagreeing about whether or not this page is a boss. I think it is a boss. 14:06, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Let's take a look at what we defined a boss to be on Nitrome Wiki: :Bosses are similar to enemies, except that they are usually fought at certain points of games. Bosses are usually fought halfway through a game, certain spots in a game, or on the last level of a game. Bosses have to be defeated to advance farther in the game. Bosses are usually bigger then most enemies, but can be smaller. Most Boss fights are fought in a single a room and a health bar is soemtimes shown on the bottom of a screen, although in most Nitrome games bosses are not shown with a health bar. Bosses are stronger then all other enemies in games, unless there are other, more powerful bosses later on in the game. Not all Nitrome games have bosses. :So by definition, bosses have to be faced and fought at some point in the game, and they are necessary for level (or at least level progression). Probably an outdated text though, as certain figures we consider bosses in Nitrome games don't necessarily fit this description. :I've never completed Depict1, and the game is so twisted, that I can't say for sure whether he is a boss. To me, a boss has to be used at some point in the game as a necessity for level completion. The player has to do some sort of action with the boss, usually outrunning or fighting it. If the antagonist fits that description, he is a boss. I see that (spoiler!) the main character did end up killing the antagonist in the game, but it's all about whether it was a direct kill within a level or if the killing occured outside of the game. :Also, Not, why do you consider the antagonist to be a boss? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 14:40, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Spelling error in what defines a boss since sometimes is spelled soemtimes. Anyway I don't consider the Antagonist a boss since it is noticeable that all bosses on the nitrome wiki hurt the player either by touch or attack yet the player can touch the antagonist and nothing happens. Also the antagonist acts like a object on the last level since the player needs to destroy it to go to the next level yet it is just the same as the player having to do remove objects that block the path to go to the next level. Therefore, I don't agree with the Antagonist being classified as a boss. Most likely the case why this discussion about the Antagonist being a boss is possibly because, on the front page, Not The Person You're Thinking Of put up a category called bosses up and then put the Antagonist picture below it which led to confusion. --Satasha 18:47, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'll play through Depict1 and see what you mean. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 19:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay but wouldn't that mean this discussion would have to be on hold till you play through it? Well then I'll make the level walkthrough... --Satasha 19:56, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :No, the discussion can keep going. I just want to confirm (and I feel like playing Depict1 anyways). - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 20:13, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I just completed it. Hmm...that is a tough one. I don't think the fact that most bosses hurt the player on contact have anything to do with it. The player's intention in that part is to kill the boss. The boss' intention is to try and kill the main character, so I think in that sense, that is how he hurts the main character. I would consider the antagonist to be a boss for that reason. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 20:50, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Actually if you look at what he says all he really cares about is keeping the character and himself safe and he never really makes any reference to hurting the player. Unless of course you consider restricting the player from freedom as hurting the player. --Satasha 22:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC) He's a boss. He tries to kill the player during the game. Spacebar to jump, jump at top of enemies, collect gems. Also he reminds me Evil Butterfly from Tower of Heaven. Sabkv 08:41, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't think he was trying to hurt the player he was just lying. Also it matters what the player does not what the Antagonist says so say for instance a game character could tell the player to jump of a cliff but whether or not the player does that would be up to the player. Oh yeah, it is not quite certain the Antagonist gender. --Satasha 12:35, July 19, 2012 (UTC)